Supernaturally Inclined
by XxsupernaturalluverxX
Summary: There are two kids twins actually Zoey and Jack they were born part demon and part human. In their life in middle school will they go from losers to the collest kids in school? Will Zoey fall in love with one of the Winchesters (A hunter)? Will the Winchesters find out the truth? You'll have to see. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the show Supernatural. I only own Zoey Jack, and their parents.**

**AN/ If you want some entertainment at the end of this chapter be sure to read the ending Disclaimer. Also, sorry if the chapters are short they will be longer in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting**

I was zipping down the street in the dark trying to find my twin brother, " JACK," I yelled

My brother just realized he has demon powers and he runs all over the creation causing havoc. Next thing you know he will have hunters around every corner looking for him. Our father doesn't get it we are _part_ demon yea we have powers but we can't do any of that possessing people but we can disappear in purple and black smoke but we try not to do that in front of people; they would normally get freaked out. But what he doesn't get is that we are still part human we can have human friends and do human things.

Soon I had finally caught up to him. He was trying to scare a family but good thing I stopped him I stopped him, "Jack what to you think you are doing," I scolded. I was the more responsible one of the two of us.

"I was just having some fun now back off," he replied.

"Come on we have to go home," I pulled him along. We went into the nearest alley and went up in smoke.

I dreaded going home as much as Jack but if we didn't we would get in so much more trouble than if we went straight home. Our dad scolded us. Jack completely ignored him so I took it all in to fill him in later. Jack and I also have the gift of photographic memories. Sometimes we don't want photographic memories but there is nothing that we could do about it. Being demons has its upsides: when we threw Halloween Parties we can disappear into puffs of smoke and have it look like special effects, but there were more cool things that we could do on Halloween, such as scare people with like fly around them in a puff of smoke and them freak out.

* * *

We ended up getting to the bus stop late and when we realized that it was half way down the street. So we ran after it.

"Come on Jack run faster," I yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry Zoey I just got my speed powers now you slow down," He yelled ahead.

"No I'll stop the bus for you," I sped ahead.

Being late to the bus was always a pain especially when Jack didn't have the a speed part of his powers so I used to always have to carry him... and boy is he heavy.

I finally caught up to the bus and everyone was cheering for me as I ran inside to tell the bus driver to slow down. When Jack reached the bus which was a couple of seconds later everyone cheered for him too. I was always the head runner on the track team and if anything ever happened to me the schools scores for the track team would drastically decrease; but that has only ever happened twice.

Jack and I have always been the school track and soccer stars but other than that we never got any attention by anyone so we always stuck together in fact we were always made fun of we were called something like "the demon twins" don't ya think hats kinda ironic? Well there were other names like "double freak", "Freak lords" there were a lot more that I just don't feel like mentioning. The names that they called us didn't really bother me. Though it did bother Jack.

Being in the same classes made sure that we didn't really get to know anyone that we might get attached to. As we were walking the halls Keith (the school bully) pushes Jack against the wall and knocks his books all over the floor.

"HEY," I screamed, " LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Keith just laughed at me and dropped Jack and pushed me into a wall.

With out being able to use our powers we were completely useless.

I was trying to get out of his Death Grip but there was no way in hell that I could do that. Then Jack caught my attention by kicking Keith in the place were the sun don't shine. Ohh and he did not like that one bit. He collapsed to the ground. After the little death grip thing my arms hurt like hell. Keith left big red handprints on my arms and there would probably be some nasty bruises afterwords.

Jack cam over to me and made sure I was okay. But our day just got better.

"Mr. and Mrs. ummm... whats your names?" Mr. Finn asked. (ohh and the teachers and staff can never remember our names).

"Jack and Zoey," Keith whinned.

"Did you do this to him?" Mr. Finn asked in an angry tone.

We shook our heads but of course he didn't believe us. We were taken down the hall by Mr. Finn two of the Campus security guards (yep we have guards lets just say I reaked some havoc on the school when we first got here). It was just kinda sad that we have been taken down to the principals office for the umpteenth time and he still doesn't know our names. Well that goes well for us. POINT FOR THE DEMON TWINS! TWINS 1 - EVERYONE ELSE 0!

* * *

**Dean: Heyy everyone this is the magnificent, lovely, handsome, ho-**

**Sam: Dean just get on with it**

**Dean: Bitch!**

**Sam: Jerk!**

**Dean: Anyway I'm Dean Winchester and welcome to the Disclaimer. Now you Sammy.**

**Sam: Don't call me Sammy.**

**Dean: Boo hoo now you get on with your lines.**

**Sam: Okay. Hello everyone I'm as you may Know Sam Winchester yes I know you're sad we didn't make an appearance in this chapter but don't worry ****we'll b-**

**Dean: Damn it Sammy just get to the Disclaimer.**

**Sam: Fine Jeez! Well, XxsupernaturalluverxX Does NOT own Supernatural or any characters used. She only Owns Zoey, Jack, her parents, Keith, Mr. Finn. There maybe more people not from the show added so those people will later be in the Disclaimer of course once they make their appearance.**

**AN/Heyy everyone! How do you think the disclaimer went? I was just trying it out. But anyway this is the first chapter of Supernaturally Inclined so I hope you enjoyed it and review for more and review for more of the cool ending Disclaimer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural or any characters used. I only own Zoey, Jack, their parents, Mr. Finn, and Keith.**

**In the summary of my story I accidentally wrote that they were in Middle School they are actually in High School. I know it may not seem that way because of the way I wrote the first chapter but the twins are 15 and so is Sam.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The New Kid**

After the little insedent with Keith last week he had been really hard on Jack and I. But every single freakin time we get introuble for his messes. I'm sick of it. But there is nothing I can do so I shouldn't be so hung over on it.

* * *

Ater 4th period Jack and I were walking down the hall and there was a big crowd so Jack and I did what we would normally do and kinda squeesed our way through to see what was going on.

In the middle of that mess of people Keith was picking on someone I have never seen before. Jack and I looked at eachother and we just couldn't stand having to watch this kid about our hight and age being picked on. We stepped forward and then everyone started booing but we didn't pay attention to what they were saying we wanted to help this person. The guy being picked on was staring at me. Buuut, then he was slapped in the face by Keith. DEMON TWINS 1 - EVERYONE ELSE 1!

I jumped onto Keith's back as Jack kicked his shins and let go of the guy (Jack kicks hard and when I say hard I mean hard). But I just couldn't get over the feeling of him watching me. And that guy hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he saw me. Once Keith crumpled to the ground to protect his shins Jack and I ran over and helped the boy pick up his things and get him away from the area before we get him introuble. We had taken him to our little area that we go to just to get away from everything. That little area was just the old Music room that we kinda fixed up and put two old recliners and an old couch from our basement. And our dad thought we were robbed but the couches just came here, so technically it wasn't stolen.

We quickly brought the guy into the Music room. He was still staring at me. Jack and I waved our hands in front of his face but it looked like he was in a trance. He didn't move.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack Yelled in his face and the guy fell over and threw his books all over himself.

"Heyy what was that for?" He questioned.

"Stuff." I replied, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sam- Sam Winchester, now who are you two?" Sam asked.

"I'm Zoey Stans." I admitted.

"And I'm Jack Stans." Jack added.

"Are you two twins or something because you two look exactly alike." Sam wondered curiously.

"Yes." Jack and I said in union.

Sam looked at us curiously but he just nodded it off.

Jack and I took a look at Sam's schedual and he actually had Biology and History with Jack and I. So once the bell rang Jack and I took Sam down to D-13 and we made sure he sat next to us. Jack and I made sure Keith didn't come near Sam. Or you can say that we are his protectors but I don't like the sound of that. We are just making sure Keith won't beat on him because he will probably have it out for Sam since we butted in on his "fun time".

The Biology teacher gave us a lab to do and ut was the most boringest lab in the world. And a down side was, was that when I was trying to pour some water into the little container I accidentally spilled it on my black skinny jeans and as I was heading off to the bathroom to clean up I slipped ome of the water that had spilt on the floor. And I kinda took a tumble. If I had been wearing sneakers instead of boots I wouldn't be on the floor at the moment. Falling actually hurt more than I had thought. Sam just laughed a little and Jack laughed but not like Sam did he full out bursted out laughing. He had then stood up to help me up but he then slipped too. Sam just laughed even more. But there was no denying it, that was halarious.

* * *

Well Biology ended horribly. After Jack and I showed Sam to English we went our seperate ways until the end of school were we decided to meet outside by the track. The day has been hard especially Math, see I'm not he best at math unlike Jack he is probably the smartest kid when it comes to Math ever. And any I think I failed my test, Ohh well I just wont show my dad the test, then make it up when I have time. The last bell of the day had finally rang. YES! I can finally go and leave this rat hole. Jack and I made a B line out of the building and made it out in good timeing. We decided to race eachother down to the track. And of course I won! After a couple minutes of waiting we finally realized that we should have actually went to go find Sam so he is not completely and utterly lost. So Jack and I went racing back to the School but there Sam was trying to break his way throught a crowd of people that clearly wont move. But sooner or later he made his way through. After Sam got out we walked over to the track and kinda goofed off. We were doing cart wheels and giving eachother piggy back rides (it was mainly Jack and I giving Sam piggy back rides). We all took a tumble every once in a while. But we laughed it off. It soon started to get dark and Jack and I were late for supper, so we all tried to hurry our ways off the school grounds. Once Sam turned down one street Jack and I sprinted down the sidewalk and most likely knocked a few people over, but thats ok they probaly didn't know what hit them... right?

* * *

(Jack and Zoey's home)

Once we got into the door we saw our dad standing there all angry like.

"Dad we are soory we are late bbyt we got caught up woth some things." I interrupted.

"LIKE WHAT! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU MISSED DINNER?" dad hollored.

"We made a new friend." Jack stated.

"A NEW FRIEND! A NEW FRIEND! i TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ANYONE AND EVERYONE AT ALL COSTS!" He exploded into full rage mode.

"Bu-" I tried to say.

"WHO IS THIS NEW FRIEND OF YOURS? HUH WHO IS IT? OHH IS THIS NEW FRIEND ANOTHER DEMION, A SHAPESHIFTER, OR- OR A HUNTER! BECAUSE THE WINCHESTERS ARE IN TOWN AND THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU JACK!" dad had interrupted.

That name sounded familiar... Winchester! Thats Sam... Sam is a hunter?

Jack's eyes started tearing up and he yelled right back at dad, " WELL-WELL THINGS WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS IF MOM WAS STILL HERE! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD BEEN A BETTER DAD!" Jack yelled right back at him and stormed off to his room.

I just stared at dad and he also just looked at me in shock.

"Zoe-" He tried to say.

"No dad just... no." I said and walked off.

* * *

**Dean: We are back with the Disclaimer Show...**

**Sam: Really the Disclaimer Show... You've got to be kidding me right?**

**Dean: No**

**Sam: Ok then**

**Dean: JUST GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sam: DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Dean: Then do the disclaimer.**

**Sam: Fine. XxsupernaturalluverxX does NOT own the show Supernatural or any characters used. She only own Jack, Zoey, Their dad, Keith, Mr. Finn and maybe some more that will be added later.**

**Dean: Thanmk you Sam.**

**Sam: You're not welcome.**

**AN/ thx for reading this story tune in next time for more and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story.**


End file.
